Der König und Der Prinz
by peaphro
Summary: /Future Fic/ Ketika pemuda bermata cantik itu tengah menunggu keberangkatannya menuju Tokyo, Jepang, dia bertemu dengan pemuda yang menurutnya.. tidak asing. YuuRam untuk kedepannya.


**Title**: Der König und Der Prinz

**Fandom**: Kyou Kara Maou

**Disclaimer**: Tomo Takabayashi & Temari Matsumoto

**Genre(s)**: Drama / (slight) Romance

**Pairing**: Yuuri Shibuya & Wolfram von Bielefeld

**Warnings**: AU, maybe future fic, semi-ooc, Typo(s).

* * *

"_Once upon a time, in the other world, there is a kingdom led by __**a noble-hearted king**__. Then, the kingdom was attacked by the allies. Unfortunately, the kingdom was __**lost**__. The king left all of his memories, the happiness he created, his family... especially __**his fiancé**__, so that their __**love story**__ ended tragically..."

* * *

_

**D** e **r **K **ö **n **i** g **u** n **d** D **e** r **P** r **i **n **z**

Kapitel eins: **Reinkarnation

* * *

**

.

**Boston Logan International Airport, Boston, America**

Pemuda pemilik warna mata layaknya batu giok itu mengeluh pelan seraya melihat jam besar yang berada di atas pintu masuk ruang tunggu. Ia memicingkan matanya; jam satu lewat dua puluh menit. Mennunggu adalah salah satu dari kegiatan yang tidak disukainya.

Di sampingnya ada seorang laki-laki—yang lebih tua darinya, membaca sebuah novel sambil menyilangkan kaki. Seperti biasanya, jika ia membaca sesuatu yang lucu, seulas senyum lembut pasti terlukis di wajahnya.

Dan di sampingnya, di sisi yang lain, ada seorang laki-laki juga—yang secara fisik terlihat bahwa di antara pemuda pemilik mata warna layaknya batu giok dan laki-laki pembaca novel, dialah yang paling tua. Singkat kata, pemuda yang mempunyai warna mata layaknya batu giok berada di antara dua orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Wolfram, jika kau tidak ada kerjaan, baca saja novel-novel kepunyaanku."

Si pemilik mata giok—yang disebut sebagai Wolfram itu menoleh ke arah lelaki yang sedang membaca novel.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membaca novel sekarang ini, Conrad."

"Oh," jawab laki-laki yang dipanggil Conrad itu, lalu tersenyum kepada Wolfram, "Terserah kau saja."

Wolfram memutar kedua matanya, mendapati lelaki yang paling tua di antara mereka, sedang mengetik sesuatu… ah, proposal untuk melamar kerja. Wolfram tahu untuk tidak menganggu abangnya yang satu ini, Gwendal.

Tidak terlalu lama tadi, suara dari _speaker _bandara memberitahukan untuk penumpang dengan tujuan Tokyo, Jepang, ditunda dengan alasan cuaca buruk.

Wolfram beringsut meninggalkan kursi tunggu yang sedari tadi didudukinya, merasa pegal karena duduk selama satu jam setengah, untuk menunggu pesawat.

Kenapa _sih_, ibu harus menikah lagi? umpatnya di dalam hati. Wolfram sudah merasa cukup dengan keluarganya sekarang ini, seorang ibu dengan kakak baik-baik. Setelah tiga penikahan yang gagal—sebelumnya, belum satu tahun sudah bercerai; itu tidak dihitung.

Dan, kali ini, seorang lelaki berdarah jepang telah menarik perhatian ibu. Dan parahnya, ibu mengajak—bukan, meminta mereka untuk pindah ke Jepang.

Pindah ke Jepang itu tidak seenak jidat.

Wolfram mengeluh pelan, mengingat lagi akan kata-kata ibunya.

"Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya, jadi ibu pikir kenapa tidak kita pindah ke sana, ke Jepang? Lapangan kerja di sana banyak dan Wolfram bisa mendapat teman baru di sana. Ibu yakin akan menyenangkan, kota baru dan keluarga baru. "

Ibu telah memutuskan tanpa berkonsultasi dengan salah satu dari mereka.

Wolfram memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sedikit. Dia baru ingat kalau tasnya ia letakkan jauh dari kursi yang ia duduki bersama kedua abangnya tadi. Ia harap mereka melihat dan mengambil tasnya.

Ruang tunggu penuh dengan orang-orang. Cuaca yang buruk menunda penerbangan. Ada keluarga berkumpul bersama di deretan kursi. Ada pasangan sejoli, yang tampak seperti pengantin baru. Dari cara mereka berpegangan tangan tampak begitu manis dan serasi. Seorang bayi menangis dan ibu-nya sedang sibuk untuk mendiamkan buah hati-nya. Di salah satu sudut bandara, ada sekelompok lelaki—yang tampaknya tidak lebih tua dari Conrad. Dia berbeda dengan calon penumpang yang lain, menunggu lama tampaknya tidak mengganggu mereka. Mereka bercerita kepada satu sama lain, dan tertawa renyah.

Di sepanjang dinding sebelah kanan, ada sejumlah penjual, menjual segala sesuatu dari minuman bersoda sampai makanan ringan, majalah, dan kaset game. Wolfram tidak habis pikir bahwa Bandara Internasional Boston Logan memperbolehkan hal-hal seperti ini. Wolfram sempat berpikir untuk membeli sesuatu, tetapi dilihat dari antrian panjang para pembeli, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia tidak ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berdiri dan menunggu. Kegiatan lain yang tidak disukainya.

Dia mendekati sisi lain ruangan ketika ia melihat seorang anak lelaki. Wolfram menduga anak lelaki itu seumuran dengannya. Dia memiliki rambut hitam pendek dan duduk sendirian. Di tangannya ada game portable—yang sepertinya keluaran terbaru. Ia sedang memainkan benda itu.

Kemudian anak lelaki itu menengadah dan matanya yang beriris hitam bertemu dengan iris hijau kepunyaan Wolfram. Tiba-tiba, Wolfram merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, sesuatu yang disebut _Déjà vu_.

Aneh, rasanya seperti dia tahu anak lelaki ini meskipun Wolfram berani bersumpah bahwa dia baru pertama kalinya melihat anak lelaki ini. Tidak, 'tahu' tidak cukup untuk sebuah kata untuk menjelaskan rentetan emosi yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Ada sesuatu yang lembut, seperti kasih sayang, namun berbeda dari apa yang ia rasakan untuk keluarganya. Saat itu, Wolfram memutuskan, sesuatu itu hampir seperti apa yang ia rasakan untuk seorang gadis- termasuk dirinya sendiri. Meskipun tampak aneh, karena orang asing ini (mungkin) seumuran dengannya dan dia tidak suka orang asing.

Kemudian perasaan lain muncul, rasa ketidakpercayaan-nya kepada orang asing itu. Ketidakpercayaan itu tidak aneh karena Wolfram selalu mewaspadai orang asing, tetapi ada sesuatu yang baru yang ia rasakan sekarang. Dia ingin berteriak dan berbuat sesuatu kepada orang asing itu. Wolfram tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan perasaan itu. Selain itu, hatinya memperingatkan untuk berhati-hati karena orang asing ini bisa menyakitinya.

Dan yang paling menyebalkan dari semua, dia memiliki perasaan aneh untuk menarik perhatian anak laki-laki asing ini. Dia ingin mengoceh dan berteriak dan menginjak-injak kaki orang asing itu- apa saja untuk membuat lelaki asing itu memfokuskan seluruh perhatiannya kepada Wolfram.

Dan di bawah semua emosi, ada kerinduan yang mendalam; layaknya mencekik dan menyedihkan.

Ketika Wolfram masih kecil, ia ingin mempunyai anak anjing. Namun, hewan peliharaan itu mahal dan seperti yang ibunya jelaskan kepadanya, mereka tinggal di sebuah bangunan di mana memiliki binatang peliharaan dilarang. Selain itu, bahkan jika mereka memiliki satu, _toh_ lingkungan sekitarnya penuh dengan jalan-jalan sibuk, tidak ideal untuk hewan peliharaan.

Namun, hal itu tidak menghentikan dia dari mengambil kesempatan. Setiap hari, sehabis pulang sekolah, dia mengintip ke jendela toko hewan peliharaan. Dia punya anak anjing favorit di sana, anak anjing itu selalu mendekat ke jendela dan mengibaskan ekornya setiap kali Wolfram itu berhenti.

Itu menjadi kejadian yang pahit baginya. Ia sangat menyukai anjing itu - ia bahkan diam-diam memberi nama kepada anak anjing itu- dan hal itu adalah sesuatu-apapun yang ia inginkan, apapun yang ia sukai; dia tidak bisa mendapatkannya. Pada saat itu, entah bagaimana ia merasakan hal yang sama tentang anak yang ia tidak tahu asal usulnya; hanya saja perasaan itu ratusan kali daripada perasaannya terhadap anak anjing itu.

Dirinya bukan lelaki yang ramah. Namun, gila, perasaan yang dirasakannya sekarang membuatnya ingin menyapa pemuda itu, menanyakan namanya dan mungkin di mana ia ingin pergi atau mengapa ia sendirian. Dia menahan keinginannya tersebut.

Pemuda itu pasti menangkapnya gara-gara menatapnya terlalu lama; Ia pun tersenyum kepada Wolfram.

Wolfram membuka mulutnya, memutuskan untuk setidaknya menyapa anak lelaki itu, tetapi niatnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara Conrad memanggilnya. Ia berbalik ke belakang dan menemukan saudaranya itu tengah terengah-engah sambil mengatur nafas, yang hanya berjarak dua meter darinya.

"Wolfram, apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Badai telah mereda dan mereka baru saja mengumumkan bahwa pesawat akan lepas landas," kata Conrad terengah-engah.

Wolfram berbalik untuk melihat lelaki itu untuk terakhir kalinya, sekilas wajahnya menunjukkan keraguan kepada pemuda itu. Dia ingin setidaknya- menanyakan namanya. Juga, secara tiba-tiba, Wolfram mendapatkan perasaan bahwa ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan pemuda itu. Lebih buruk lagi, ia takut. Seolah-olah sesuatu yang berharga akan tergelincir dengan sendirinya jika ia tidak berhati-hati untuk mengambil keputusan.

Conrad memanggilnya lagi. Gwendal pasti memerintahkan abangnya yang satu ini untuk mengambil saudara mereka yang tidak tahu waktu. Pada saat itu, Ia yakin Gwendal kesal dengannya dan semakin lama ia berdiri di sana, semakin kesal pula Gwendal nantinya.

Di sisi lain, dia hampir tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk bertemu pemuda itu lagi. Dalam semua kemungkinan, jalan mereka tidak akan sama lagi. Mereka akan berpisah di sini. Pikiran itu membuat dadanya sakit. Lamunannya buyar ketika ia mendengar suara _speaker _bandara mengumumkan sesuatu.

"Pengumuman bagi semua penumpang pesawat tujuan Tokyo, Jepang, diharapkan untuk segera berkumpul di pintu gerbang nomor tiga."

Keputusan ada di tangannya.

Meskipun semua perasaan Déjà vu yang ia rasakan , lelaki itu hanya **orang asing**. Wolfram mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Jika ia berdiri di sana seperti orang bodoh lagi, pesawat akan meninggalkan mereka. Parahnya, Gwendal akan marah besar. Ia membayangkan ibunya dan suami barunya, menunggu kedatangan mereka. Ibu akan sedih jika dia membatalkan keberangkatannya ke Jepang hanya demi orang asing.

Wolfram tersenyum pada lelaki asing itu, mengabaikan perasaan yang ia miliki dan berbalik, berlari menuju Conrad.

**- T**o **B**e **C**ontinued -

* * *

_Bintang yang mempertemukan kita_

_Cinta yang mempertahankan kita_

_Oh Tuhan dengarkan do'a_

_Dari __**cinta yang terlarang**_

- Dosakah Aku, Nidji

* * *

**A/N**: Hai teman-teman! Saya punya fic KKM lagi… Maaf bagi yang nunggu sekuel dari **Dwight**, saya masih mengetik 'adegan'-nya. Maafkan saya jika saya menggunakan bahasa Jermannya asal-asalan, soalnya saya hanya menggunakan Google Translate.

Saya tidak tahu seperti apa rupa Bandara Boston Logan, jadi maafkan ya kalau ngawur… mohon dimaklumi kalau apdetannya lama ya…

Oke, **Review dipersilahkan**.


End file.
